


智齿

by herbyear



Category: Political RPF, 水表 - Fandom, 水表圈
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbyear/pseuds/herbyear
Summary: 他透过人民大会堂高而冰冷的射灯，看到了儿时的星光
Kudos: 9





	智齿

**Author's Note:**

> 是AU  
> 仍然是意识流

谢远十七岁那一年长了智齿。  
彼时他正在抽着一根烟，脚下沙土弥漫，远处老黄牛低着头享受着耕耘完的休息，牙龈突然泛着丝丝抽离的痛感让他下意识咬紧牙关。老乡以为是虫牙，带着艾草来熏，断断续续弄了几天不见效果，才去了隔壁镇上请了西医。后者用压舌仔细观察后说长了智齿，老乡之间面面相觑，对智齿这个词表示费解。但是谢远知道是什么，他曾经见到被智齿困扰的人因为疼得睡不着觉在院子里一圈又一圈地跑步，早上盯着桌子上的馍仿佛见了仇人一样推开，最后选择了稀饭。  
医生几乎都推荐拔掉，前提是要去延安做手术。谢远大概算了一下来回摇摇头拒绝了，他含了一片过期的维生素C回去继续看他的牛。  
牛不安地来回踱步，睫毛上下翻飞晃的谢远烟差点掉在地上，他一手插着兜一手拍拍掉屁股上的土，站在黄土上阳光下长长地出了口气，风穿过牙齿的缝隙，掠过智齿还没有顶出来的牙床，汇聚成一道气流，消失在空气中无影无踪。  
1.  
傅春生的手死死地抓着床沿，麻药劲过去了，现在的他脸肿得像被人打了一拳，但是男子汉是不能哭的，疼痛是一场历练，一场冒险，挺过去的人才有路可走，况且他确信，智齿只是人生中微不足道的一个插曲，哪怕谢远说过一嘴的“长智齿长智慧”也不能动摇拔掉它的想法。男人的雄心壮志，有时候就是那么简单。  
傅春生的内心已经在进行“男人”的斗争的时候，谢远正买了文具回来，手里攥着一支新铅笔看见医生从傅家大门里出来，他跑上去问怎么了，医生问他想不想看傅春生的智齿，他嫌弃地摇摇头说不看。他希望他不要长那东西，除了折磨什么都带不来。  
他随着眼神往后看去，傅春生幽怨地趴在玻璃窗后面，脸肿得让他情不自禁哈哈笑出来，于是迎接他的就是一道蓝色方格子的窗帘，傅春生的脸消失在蓝色方格后面。  
他从别人口中了解到智齿就是在那一年，傅春生拔了智齿好转之后若无其事地出现在他的面前，他才知道那不是一场病。像是阵痛一样的东西，只会出现在人一生最好的年纪，有的人或许一辈子都碰不到。他很早之前听人说起的时候无非是和几句谚语挂钩，像顺口溜一样从没有放在心上。  
他最终没有去看傅春生被拔掉的那颗智齿，像是被遗弃一样，智齿这个词被封存在记忆里，直到他十七岁的时候，突然被拿出来，冲破往事的封锁，昨日重现。  
2.  
谢远到了上海之后第一时间去找了成岳阳，从他手里拿到了往年的工作材料和档案，正式转正后他才收拾桌子开始一天的工作。成岳阳是上一套班子留下来的老人，说话口音很重，见到谢远加班还问他空调要不要继续开着，谢远抬头说只留一间他的屋子就行，成岳阳站在门外说还有他的。  
谢远反应过来他也在加班，略略有些意外但没有表现出来，成岳阳开了一包玉溪向他递来，谢远晃晃手说戒了，成岳阳一脸诧异地说:“我听那谁说你抽烟挺猛的啊？”  
“谁啊？”谢远不知道他在说谁，成岳阳挥挥手说:“不重要，你怎么戒烟了？”  
谢远温和地笑着，停下手里的笔说:“因为牙齿不太好。”

成岳阳恍然大悟一般点点头，把烟盒收了回去自己也没点。谢远又低头看着自己桌子上的文件，踌躇再三说:“你喜欢看电影吗？”  
成岳阳有点意外，他说:“就那样。”  
成年人的中庸就是把选择权留给对方，而谢远接住了，他请成岳阳看电影，以一副不容拒绝的神态。成岳阳管中窥豹才发觉眼前的谢远比他想的要复杂的多。  
而谢远则悄悄地用舌头顶了顶冒出头的智齿，像是安抚一样划过口腔，一点烟味都没有。  
3.  
傅春生奉父母命带谢远去看露天电影，他一边忍着牙疼一边默不作声地走路，谢远疑惑地盯着傅春生的后脑勺，不停地发问。  
“我们看什么电影啊？”  
“不知道”  
“谁演的啊？”  
“不知道”  
“讲的什么啊”  
“不知道”  
“你为什么总是说不知道啊？”  
“..........”  
傅春生停下脚步，咬着牙对谢远说:“我，牙疼”  
谢远哦了一声，抱着齐音缝的布包不说话了，傅春生用余光偷偷看谢远，只看到发顶和一头黑发。傅春生被疼得不能分心，连谢远消失在观影人群里都没注意到。散场后他叫了几声发现都没有人，尔后谢远抱着一瓶维生素C出现在道路的尽头，傅春生正要上去说两句，谢远把维生素c塞到傅春生面前说:“给，阵痛。”  
回去的路上傅春生问谢远:“你知道电影谁演的吗？讲的什么知道吗？”  
谢远过了半晌才说不知道，傅春生无意识地叹了口气，忍着牙疼说:“那我给你讲讲吧。”  
4.  
谢远的十八岁被智齿的困扰，他看着每年冬天的沙尘暴，一边闹心一边喝水。镇上的中医送来一点清火的茶，他说是从陕南运来的好茶，谢远颠了颠布包的功夫中医就走了，他还没来得及道谢。  
他寻思着迟早要去延安把智齿拔掉  
那是他普普通通的十八岁。  
5.  
在傅春生答记者问时，有一位台湾的记者问了特殊的问题。  
他问傅春生的20岁是什么样子的，傅春生在镜头面前笑了一下道:“我的20岁平淡无奇”  
傅春生的二十岁，是暗无天日的日子，他面对着家破人亡的未来和无穷无尽黑暗的关押快要失去希望，但是没有任何人可以借此攻击他的20岁。他又想了一下说:“或许，你可以问问我的十六岁。”  
他笑着对那位台湾记者说:“十六岁，我长了一颗智齿。”所有人都以为他是在巧妙地化解，于是配合地大笑，但傅春生低下头调整了一下话筒，他没有笑。他的十六岁长了一颗智齿，像是短暂青春里的一场雷阵雨，他选择拔掉了它，挥挥手告别都来不及。  
6.  
谢远到中央的两年后，傅春生也从重庆调到了中央，谢远想起来人们议论纷纷的话语，风暴的正中央傅春生站得直直挺挺，像竹子一样风不能折，他在入常的路上奔波着，大风大浪里来回几次，无数黑暗里伸出的手要拉他下水，但万幸如他一一避开了，春天里的一切都在复苏，生机勃勃的样子让他想起活力这个词，傅春生在楼梯的尽头右转，神色匆匆的样子像是有雷霆万钧之力，直愣愣从天上下来，正中谢远的头顶。  
在那一瞬间，谢远的智齿开始隐隐作疼，跟那一年在陕北不同，这种隐痛一时间说不上来到底在哪里，但正像“心痛”这种玄妙的形容一样，他明确地知道那是疼痛，不明源头的疼痛。他的灵魂在那一刻仿佛变得飘渺，手边窗框上的阳光和窗外的鸟鸣声音都消失的无影无踪，恍惚间，山间黄牛抬头，大雨倾盆，甘霖降临大地。  
如同神的祝福一样，他听到遥遥的声音，氤氲的春光从窗外倾泻而下，曾经看过的百科全书里稚嫩的画风，写在智齿的旁边，它写:  
“青春的开始，情感的萌芽”  
7.  
谢远离任的时候请成岳阳看电影，晚上九点的场子，看完还要去加班，黑暗里大荧幕上男人在山间的老堤坝上奔跑着，他身后跑着一条老狗。  
沪派的铜墙铁壁里插进来这么个不速之客，他初闻家世背景以为来了个公子哥，背后是树大根深的西北局，沟壑纵横地分布在官场里，没人会不识相地去动，借别人的手来办事才是万全之策，凑巧正在大连的傅春生打来电话，说是中书院查的严，让他们避避风头。  
傅春生和成岳阳是师兄弟的关系，在史院的时候关系匪浅，沪上事诡，在里面的人都万事小心，但不可能时时刻刻，于是成岳阳也算欠他一个人情，听闻谢远来沪便讲起从前，言语里多有遗憾，但当成岳阳问起，他又冷硬地回复，一副拒人于千里之外的模样。他桀骜不驯，但他又遵守规则，于是一般人奈何不了他，但欲做大树庇荫必然会招至来风。  
这边成岳阳还在想要不要告知谢远，那边风声已经进了谢远的耳朵，沪上盯得紧，他入粤联系旧友，一顿奔波劳碌安顿下来之后，成岳阳已经被调往中央，临走前叫人带话给他，说:“别走老路”  
他贵在真诚与年轻，听得进谏言，也稳的下心神，于是没有做一只出头鸟，做派愈加老成，愈加与世无争。  
但这句话本不出自成岳阳之口。  
8.  
谢远宣誓的时候，台下的傅春生轻轻点头，冲他露出温和地一面来，而台上的人成熟稳重，饱经风霜而不露声色，谢远每说一句话傅春生都有些恍惚，他想起从前来。  
“我宣誓......”  
他想起1965年的夏天疏影西斜，他第一次剔除到智齿的存在，疼痛让他忽略了谢远望着他的眼睛，未归家的母亲和无足轻重的晚饭。  
“忠于祖国，忠于人民......”  
他想起红色革命里广州的“逃亡”，他那时总有亡命天涯的错觉，彼时谢远正在黄土高原上经历青春的阵痛。  
“廉洁奉公........”  
他想起自己隐晦的帮助，替谢远清除隐刺，或许他不知道，但多得是他不知道的事。如同牙龈下深埋的智齿，他能剔除智齿，却不能剔除那些记忆。  
“......而努力奋斗！”  
他被周围的掌声震醒，被谢远灼热的目光抓回，他鼓起掌来，庆祝他，祝贺他。  
既然不能逃避，何不去接受？  
9.  
谢远的左手边坐着傅春生，只有会议能让他们见面，其余时间都忙得神龙见首不见尾，他微微侧过脸看着傅春生，后者的骨骼隐约看得出年轻的影子，但他们都纷纷走过了人生的一半。君臣一梦，今古空名，他想着他们的宿命，把人民大会堂头顶高而冰冷的射灯，看做儿时头顶苍穹上的星光。他们或许失败，或许背道而驰，但从未孤军奋战，何其幸运。  
他这样想着，偏头过去，轻轻叫了一声「二哥」  
童稚的称呼如同不听话的智齿一样只存在与傅春生的记忆里，但之于谢远，却是念旧者的一柄雨伞，淅淅沥沥的雨滴里，他拥有，且知足。


End file.
